


Hot Spring

by diethope



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, although it isn't particularly sexual, but there is some nudity, its not really NSFW, so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diethope/pseuds/diethope
Summary: After exploring the Labyrinth of Mist, Sharena and Fjorm are the first to test out the hot spring waiting at the end.





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea weeks ago during the Labyrinth of Mist event but. . . I'm not a fast writer.

It took the five of them a few days to reach the end of the labyrinth, mostly because Kiran had decided that the cave likely didn’t contain anything of strategic value and had thus put exploring it pretty low on the Order of Heroes’ priority list. 

Sharena had maintained that something important lay in wait at the end, and while she wasn’t exactly wrong, what they ended up finding surprised her, too.

“Oh, it’s a hot spring,” Alfonse said. Kiran peaked out from behind Alfonse, where they had been hiding in case anything particularly dangerous was waiting at the end of the labyrinth. 

“A hot spring?” they echoed, clearly excited by the idea. “Is it safe to use?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Anna replied. She relaxed her grip on Naotun, letting the axe fall casually to her side.

“If I had to guess, I’d say it was connected to the springs that run under the castle,” she continued. “It’s certainly close enough.”

“How exciting! They look so nice, they make me wanna take a bath right now!” Sharena gushed, eyes glowing with excitement. She turned to Fjorm suddenly, as if an idea had stuck her. “Fjorm, have you ever been in a hot spring before? Do they have them in Nifl?”

Fjorm shrugged. “I have never seen one myself, although I suppose that does not mean we don’t have them.”

“I imagine they must have some volcanic activity in Nifl,” Kiran replied, sounding rather ominous, like they always did when they said something involving their otherworldly knowledge.

“Weeeeell, that settles it then, you have to take a bath with me,” Sharena declared, making the executive decision to ignore Kiran’s vague comment about “volcanic activity,” and grabbing Fjorm’s free hand. She pulled the other princess behind her as she marched into the steaming cavern, saying, “You’ll just love it, I promise! It’s like getting to submerge your whole body in a giant tub of soup, and I know how much you like a hot bowl of soup after a long day!”

Concerned, Fjorm glanced back at the others, all of whom just sort of shrugged their shoulders in defeat. 

“Do you think we should follow them?” Kiran asked.

“Nah, give the lovebirds some time alone. You and Alfonse can come back alone some other time,” Anna replied, a little smuggly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kiran huffed, too focused on Anna’s grin to see how badly Alfonse was flushing. 

“Oh nothing, forget I said anything.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sharena, who possessed the confidence of a goddess, ditched both Fensalir and her clothes in the blink of an eye. Before Fjorm had even had time to consider getting undressed, Sharena was already naked and gently dipping her toes in the water to test its heat. 

“Ah, it feels so nice, but it takes some getting used to, so you’ll probably want to start slow,” she explained.

Realizing that Fjorm hadn’t followed her lead, she turned to look back at her. “Is something wrong?”

Fjorm felt her whole face heat up, and prayed to every god she could think of that Sharena thought it was the just the heat from the water making her face flush.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just don’t. . .” Fjorm couldn’t finish her sentence, partially because she didn’t know what it was she actually wanted to say, and partially because Sharena was very distracting.

Steam curled around Sharena’s body, but it couldn’t hide her toned arms and legs, her smooth stomach, her small breasts. . . the collection of scars she had gathered over the years, many of which seemed more recent than not. It made sense, Fjorm thought, since as far as she knew the Order of Heroes had been more active since Askr’s war with Embla had started.

Somehow, seeing those scars made Fjorm feel better, confident enough to gently set Leiptr against one of the cavern walls and pull her gauntlets off.

“I just don’t want you to be concerned when you see me undressed, that’s all,” Fjorm finally replied.

“Concerned?” Sharena said, concerned at the very idea that she might be concerned about something. “What’s wrong?”

Fjorm just shook her head. “Nothing. Let me show you what I mean.”

One by one, Fjorm removed her armor and clothing, taking care to place everything in a neat pile by Leiptr.

Sharena tried not to stare _or_ be concerned, but inevitably failed at both. “Oh, Fjorm,” she muttered, cheer fading, “I should have guessed.” 

Starting at her right shoulder and sloping slightly downwards from Fjorm’s collarbone and ending just above her left breast was a mass of twisted red skin, one of the largest burn scars Sharena had ever seen. When she looked closer, she could see that the scar disappeared around Fjorm’s right shoulder, and probably continued along her back as well. 

Fjorm shrugged. “Please don’t let it bother you,” she said, and while she meant for it to be comforting to Sharena, she couldn’t help but feel that it was a selfish request.

She disliked letting people see her scars not just because they were difficult to look at, but because she didn’t want anyone’s pity. And she knew that Sharena and Alfonse and Kiran had every reason to pity her, but she didn’t think she could stand being with them if they just saw her as the sad little princess from a burning kingdom.

Sharena bit her bottom lip. “The hot water won’t hurt them, will they?” she asked, continuing, “Hot springs are much more enjoyable when you can sit in them completely, but I think you’d still like it just sitting on the edge, too.”

Fjorm was both taken aback by the response and deeply relieved. Sharena cared about this moment, right now, and about making Fjorm comfortable in it, not about some moment that had taken place on a battlefield months ago. Neither of them had any control over that moment now, and Fjorm was glad that Sharena didn’t try to apologize for it. 

“I know they look bad, but they’re as healed as they’ll ever be and they don’t bother me when I bathe anymore,” Fjorm replied, walking over to the edge of the steaming pool. She had to admit, after the long day they had had exploring the Labyrinth of Mist, the hot spring was starting to seem more and more inviting.

“That’s good,” Sharena replied, sounding relieved. Her cheer was quickly returning as she said, “Then I promise you’ll love it!” 

Sharena sat down on the edge of the pool, letting her legs hang in the water and humming in satisfaction as she adjusted to the heat.

As Sharena sat down, Fjorm could see her back clearly for the first time since they’d entered the steaming cavern. Across her shoulders was a long scar, and it’s lightness indicated that either it was very old or not particularly deep of a cut to begin with.

Still, to Fjorm, the message was clear. Sharena had fought her own battles, just like she had. And as Fjorm sat down beside the other princess and dipped her feet in the water, she thought, _Sharena probably doesn’t want anyone’s pity either._  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Sharena asked, grinning from ear to ear. “Looks like we should be able to get all the way in, since the pool isn’t too deep.”

To demonstrate, Sherana hopped down from the edge and slid all the way into the water, tense at first, and then relaxing when she got used to the temperature. She reached up, offering Fjorm her hand. Fjorm took it and let Sharena pull her into the spring.

It was a bit much at first, but Fjorm adjusted fast, and after a minute or so her and Sharena were relaxing side by side, holding hands underneath the water.


End file.
